1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for capturing a magnetic resonance image in which processes of generating T1 contrast for different regions of an object overlap each other, thereby obtaining a magnetic resonance image that improves the contrast between different tissues within a short time.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) forms an image based on information obtained by nuclear magnetic resonance occurring after exposure of an atomic nucleus to a magnetic field. Resonance of the atomic nucleus refers to a phenomenon in which if a particular high frequency energy is incident on the atomic nucleus while it is magnetized by an external magnetic field, the atomic nucleus in a low-energy state absorbs the high-frequency energy and thus is excited to a high-energy state. The atomic nucleus has different resonance frequencies according to its type, and resonance is affected by the strength of the external magnetic field. In the human body, numerous atomic nuclei exhibiting nuclear magnetic resonance exist, and a hydrogen atomic nucleus is generally used to capture a magnetic resonance image.
Recently, techniques for capturing a magnetic resonance image within a short time have been studied. For example, echo-planar imaging (EPI) is one technique that has been studied.